On The Ice
by IcyInuYoukai
Summary: [2007movieverse] The snow has begun to fall. What joys will the winter season bring? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **(PostMovie2007) Snow has begun to fall. What joys will the season of winter bring?

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **Open for interpretation. There were no pairings intended in this fic.

**Warnings: **I don't know all that much about Transformers yet. I saw the movie and have only begun to watch the various cartoon series out there. So, don't hate me if I end up making a mistake or two about the Autobots or the Decepticons. The characters may be a little off, but I haven't written for a while, so excuse me for that too. I also have limited knowledge of cars…as in I know very little about them.

"Words." speech

'_Words.' _ Lyrics or thoughts

_Words. _ Cybertronian

* * *

Chapter 1 

Winter was making its final adjustments for its stay on Earth. The lakes had all already frozen over and the temperature was always cold. Snowflakes had begun to make their way down from the sky one morning. There were only small flakes, occasionally bunching together to form larger ones. Lazily they fell, grouping on the ground to form a thin layer of snow like a white blanket covering the neighborhood. The Witwicky family stood at the window, gazing at the fluttering snow as it fell. Sam sat at the window, looking out at his car, wondering what he thought of the snow.

"The first snowfall." Sam's mother sighed. "It's always so beautiful."

A groan sounded from her husband. "Yeah, beautiful until you've gotta shovel it up." He responded. Then he looked at Sam and said, "And that's your job, son."

Sam only nodded and then looked out to his Camaro sitting in the drive way quietly. "I'm going to go outside for a minute." He said, grabbing a blue sweatshirt and pulling it on. He walked out to his car and smiled, seeing it rise up a bit on its front tires as though it were happy to see him. "Hey, Bumblebee." Sam greeted the car as he passed his hand over the hood to brush off some snow.

The hood shivered slightly beneath his touch. "This _snow _is very cold." Bumblebee's voice crackled quietly.

Sam smiled and brushed some more off. "Yeah, it gets that way in the winter."

Bumblebee rolled back from Sam and shook off the rest of the snow that had gathered on him with one long shudder. "It's cold and very uncomforting." He said shifting on his tires to emphasize his distress.

"I'm sorry, Bee." Sam said, placing a warm hand on the hood once more, frowning now at the cars shivering. "You want to go for a drive or something?" he offered.

After revving his engine in response, Bumblebee popped open his door. _'Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long.'_ The lyrics from his radio sounded.

Sam smiled and sat down in the driver's seat, noticing with some surprise that the Autobot's interior was rather warm despite his cold exterior. He closed the door gently and looked out the window. The snowfall had gotten a little heavier, producing large flakes that began to gather quickly on the eager Camaro.

Just as Sam was about to fasten his seatbelt, Bumblebee lurched backward and shut off his radio with an irritated chirp. Sam's mother had harshly slammed her hand onto his hood and was now glaring intently at her son.

Sam quickly got out of the car and approached his mother. "Need something, mom?" he asked, casting an apologetic glance at the Camaro.

"You're not going anywhere in this weather dressed like that, Sam." She said, pointing to the house. "Go and get your jacket and some gloves."

Looking up at the snow-filled sky, Sam sighed and trudged into the house, closely followed by his mother. Picking up the pace a bit, Sam ran to the closet in the hall. He quickly grabbed a jacket, one that was black with blue sleeves. But he couldn't find his gloves. "Mom? Where are my gloves?"

Peaking out from behind the closet door, his mother replied, "Let me look in there. You wouldn't be able to find a thing in there, the way I packed it all in."

Sam stepped out of the way just in time to dodge a hockey stick. His mom had begun to throw everything out of the closet, determined to find Sam's gloves. Sam then noticed a pair of black hockey skates.

"My skates?" he asked, picking them up.

His mother came out of the closet, Sam's black gloves in hand. She looked at the skates and shrugged. "Yep. I thought you'd want to keep them in case you wanted to try for the team again."

Sam cringed at the memory that came flooding into his mind. The hockey tryouts were worse than the football ones. When Sam was skating by the bench, one of the other kids stuck his foot out, tripping Sam. As he fell, the momentum carried him into a quick slide right into the net with a crash. He'd landed in the net, looking like he'd done a somersault right into it, with his skates caught in the net suspended above his head.

Sam quickly shook his head. Then he got an idea. Ice-skating! The image of Bumblebee slipping around on the ice floated into Sam's mind, causing a grin to spread across his face.

"Now, where will you be going? Mikaela's I expect?" his mother asked, closing the door.

"No, she's not home. She said that her and her dad were doing some things together this weekend. I'm just going to go for a drive. Maybe go to the lake to skate for a bit." Sam explained.

"Oh, that's good." Sam's mother said, obviously disappointed that her son couldn't spend the first snowfall with his girlfriend. Sam had been heading out the door, so she called after him, "You drive safely! And be careful on the ice! I know the news says that the ice is thick, but you never know!" Sam nodded and closed the door.

"What are those?" Bumblebee asked, opening the door for his human companion.

"We're going to go to the lake today."

"Alright, but that doesn't answer my question." Bumblebee said, rolling into the street after Sam buckled his seatbelt and placed the skates in the passenger seat.

"I'll show you when we get there." Sam said. Bumblebee didn't ask any more questions as they drove on to the lake.

….

"Ice skates?" Bumblebee asked, now in his natural form. According to Sam, no one ever went to the lake to skate, they all went to the new indoor arena to do that, so they would have the whole lake to themselves. He crouched above Sam, watching with great curiosity as he laced up the skates.

"Yes. Ice skates." Sam said, standing up and tapping the edge of blades to the ice. "We use them to move easier on the ice, I guess." He said, noticing that the Autobot looked slightly confused.

Bumblebee's optics blinked in confusion. "Why would you want to be on the ice?"

To answer that, Sam leapt out onto the ice and gracefully moved across it with ease. Bumblebee looked positively amazed at how fast Sam could move out on the ice. "Because it's fun." Sam said, skidding to a stop before the giant Autobot. "Come on, you try."

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "I don't know if that's such a safe idea." He said, looking hesitantly at the ice.

"Oh, come on Bumblebee! The ice is really thick! Don't worry about it." Sam insisted, stomping a blade on the ice.

Bumblebee's shoulders dropped and a sound emitted from him in what could be taken as a sigh. Very slowly, he put one giant metal foot down onto the slick icy surface. Then, just as slowly he brought the other out. Looking down at his feet, Bumblebee shifted his weight from one to the other then shuffled them to see just how slippery the ice really was. Bad idea.

The Autobot soon lost his footing and fell to the ground with a thud. The whole surface shook knocking Sam off balance as well. Quickly, Bumblebee sat up on his hands and scanned the ice for cracks or any other damage. None. The ice really was thick.

Sam got up from the ground started to laugh. "Oh man! You went down like a rock, Bee!" he said between laughs.

Bumblebee shakily got up from the ice and shook off the snow that had fallen over him. With his arms out for balance, he took slow careful steps towards the human laughing at him.

"You need to work on your balance, Bee." Sam said, skating beside his friend. He slowly demonstrated the proper way to skate. "Use one foot to push you forward, like this."

Bumblebee looked down at his feet again. Mimicking Sam's movements, Bumblebee managed to 'skate' forward. But his stride was naturally longer than Sam's, so he went way faster. "How do I stop?" he shouted.

"Slow down first! No, stop moving your legs! Bumblebee, look out!"

But it was a little too late. Bumblebee had hit the snowdrift on the shoreline and flown forward, crashing into the snow up the beach. Bumblebee had landed on his face with his rear end in the air. Sam covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He skated over the lake's edge.

"You okay, Bee?" he called from the ice.

Bumblebee squirmed and then sat up, shaking off the snow. He brought a hand to his head and he rubbed it gently. Sam scurried up the beach and touched Bumblebee's other hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh go ahead an laugh!" Bumblebee said, standing up and shaking the rest of the snow off. "I must've looked ridiculous."

Sam let out his laughter and said, "You sure did! But you managed to skate a little bit!"

Bumblebee walked out to the ice and knelt down, looking at it more closely. He placed a hand on it and said eagerly, "I'll try again."

….

What the two friends down on the ice didn't know was that the lake wasn't so rejected by everyone. A black police car sat in the woods off in the distance, engine purring softly as a small silver robot made some adjustments on his tires.

_Alldone, Barribarricade! _Frenzy chirped, as he crawled into the warm car and closed the door.

The car shifted in annoyance. _Thanks._ Barricade said gruffly. His shifting was the result ofFrenzy's metal claws rest on his door, tapping the sensitive interior. Barricade shuddered, hoping that would signal the little 'Con to stop. However, Frenzy didn't seem to notice this and continued tapping. _Stop doing that! Your claws are so slagging cold!_ He hissed, rocking to the side and knocking Frenzy off balance and into the driver's seat.

_Sorrysorry. _The little hacker said, his blue optics scanning the outside area. _I heard voicesvoices._ He informed his friend, leaning back into the seat and poking the window. _Autoautobot. Theyellowone and that humanhuman._

* * *

**Author's Note: **First off, I would like to apologize to those of you who have been waiting for me to update my Sonic the Hedgehog fic, Untitled, or any of my Inuyasha fics. I have been out of Sonic and Inuyasha for too long and cannot guarantee that I'll update them. I'll try to soon, however. I swear.

Also, I'm not fully sure where Sam Witwicky lives or where the setting was in the movie, so I'm just making it wherever I want it to be. And you know what? Wherever that is, it snows there. So, don't correct me on that if you feel the need to correct me at all.

More is to come soon! Reviews are amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ** [PostMovie2007 Snow has begun to fall. What joys will the season of winter bring?

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: ** Open for interpretation. Although, it does hint at BarricadexFrenzy a bit in this chapter.

**Warnings: **Same as before. I'm still fairly new to Transformers, so don't hate me if things are a little off.

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter! I own nothing!

Thanks for the amazing reviews!! I was worried about ruining characters, but I guess I'm doing okay.

I would also like to thank Jillian Jiggs for giving me an idea for certain events that happen in this chapter. –cough-snowballs-cough-

"Words." speech

'_Words.' _ thoughts or lyrics

_Words. _ Cybertronian

* * *

Chapter 2

After the defeat of Megatron, the Autobots remained on Earth. The military had constructed a base for them and NASA agreed to build and launch a satellite specifically designed to detect any Cybertronian life forms. The readings from said satellite were transmitted to the new Autobot base. Not only would it alert Optimus Prime of any approaching Cybertronians, it also kept tabs on the ones currently on Earth.

Optimus Prime sat in his office monitoring the Autobot satellite's readings with slight boredom. The large screens before him continuously remained blank as they always did. This did not surprise the old warrior in the least. Though he did send a message out, he did not expect a response. Chances of any surviving Autobots being out in the far reaches of space were slim to none.

Air blew from his vents with a sigh as Optimus switched the satellite's view to Earth. His optics scanned the screens for Bumblebee's energy signal. Optimus always kept an optic on the young scout. Though the Decepticons were no longer a threat to them, there were still a number of things the Autobot leader worried, especially when it came to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee had always been an excellent spy and a superb fighter, but he was still very young compared to the rest of the Autobots. He'd cared for him when he was merely a Sparkling and almost viewed Bumblebee as his own. Bumblebee had grown up with the dream of being just like Optimus, starting his military training at an early age and rapidly climbing through the ranks.

Sending him on the mission to Tyger Pax had been Optimus' idea, knowing that Bumblebee could handle it. The mission was successful and Megatron failed to retrieve the All Spark, but resulted in the loss of Bumblebee's vocal processors. He was reluctant to send the eager bot out on yet another mission without even being fully repaired, but Bumblebee's clicking pleas had a way of getting the better of Optimus and he let him go. So, down to Earth Bumblebee went, on his own. That was one of the most difficult decisions the Autobot leader had to make.

The satellite located and zoomed in on the yellow Autobot and Optimus let out a rather uncharacteristic snort of laughter at the sight displayed before him.

There was his most loyal lieutenant on the screen, slipping and sliding around on the ice like a Sparkling still developing his servos circuits. He flailed his arms around pathetically as he tried to move on the ice in the same manner as Sam. Soon, the inevitable happened and Bumblebee crashed to the ice on his aft. Several curses in Cybertronian sounded from the monitors loudly.

Optimus laughed to himself, when he was interrupted by several crashes heard from outside the base. His hand went to his face and fingers squeezed the bridge of his noseplate. _'What are those two up to now?'_ he thought, standing up from his seat before the monitors and walking out of his office.

As Optimus walked down the hall that lead outside, curses and threats streamed into his audio sensors.

"You slagger!" came Ratchet's voice. "Throw another one and I swear I'll reformat your cannons to shoot out marshmallows!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Ironhide's amused voice responded. There was a strange sound of something pelting metal afterwards.

Optimus exited the base through the automated door to see what all the fuss was about. He wasn't expecting to get a faceplate full of snow. Just as he'd stepped outside, Ratchet had ducked into the base behind their leader, drawing Ironhide's aim towards Optimus as he hurled large balls of snow at the medic.

Quickly noticing that his target had vanished, Ironhide ceased fire and shouted from his safe spot across the yard of the base, "Sorry about that Optimus!"

Reaching up and brushing the cold substance from his faceplate, the Autobot leader asked, "What in the name of Primus are you two doing?"

Ironhide approached his now annoyed leader with slight embarrassment. The excitement over the snow had gotten the better of him as he had done a few internet searches about it. At first, his reasons for researching snow were purely out of worry about what it could do to his systems, but then he soon discovered that humans had found many ways to entertain themselves in the snow. Snowball fights caught his attention immediately.

The medic joined his comrade's side with the same awkward appearance. He quickly took the defensive and said, "I was doing some quick checks on the security systems that Captain Lennox had installed on the outside of the base. Then, out of no where, this glitching slagger starts launching 'snowballs' at me." Ratchet pointed an accusing finger at the weapon's specialist. "I did what I had to to defend myself from his assault."

Ironhide crossed his massive arms across his chest defiantly, "Sure you did. Returned snowball fire ten times more than what I'd originally thrown." He said. "Even after I called for a truce, this scrap heap…"

"Enough!" Optimus' voice boomed, causing the two Autobots to flinch and silence their vocal processors. "You're both acting like juvenile younglings. This behavior is not very becoming of a solider." He scolded. What was happening to them? Had their time on Earth affected them so much?

"Sorry sir." They both said in unison, optics cast towards the ground.

Without saying another word, Optimus turned to go back inside.

SMACK!

An especially large snowball collided with the back of Optimus' head and knocked him to the ground. Ironhide's deep laughter rang out loudly from his now retreating vocal processors. Ratchet snickered and followed, completely overtaken by the overall ridiculousness of the circumstance. Optimus groaned and sat up.

'_Did he really just throw a snowball at me?' _he thought. His blue optics narrowed. "You're going to pay for that!" Optimus shouted, getting up with lightning speed and sprinting after his friends.

…

_I heard voices-voices._ Frenzy informed his friend. _Aut-oautobot. The yellow one and the hu-human._

_Yes…that youngling and his boy. _ Barricade said, remembering his last encounter with the protective yellow Autobot. _I'd rather not get mixed up with Autoslag for the duration of my spark, thanks._ He added. Though, it did pique his interest a bit. Why would the Autobot be so far from the human's home?

Frenzy jerked forward and tightly grasped Barricade's steering wheel, earning a surprised hiss from the police car. _Come on Barricad-ecade. _ Frenzy insisted, sliding down to the gas pedal and pressing it with his own foot. _Just a quick look? What harm-harm could it do?_

Barricade was overcome by a deep shudder at the feel of Frenzy's claws on his steering wheel. _Frenzy…no. _He commanded, pressing his brake down and forcing his gas pedal up. _Let go of my wheel. What part of your claws are cold don't you understand?_

_I can't ever-ever do anything fun! _ Frenzy whined, letting go of the wheel and sitting back down in the seat. He looked out the window and zoomed his optics in on them. The silver Decepticon jumped up and down excitedly in Barricade's cab. _They're right-right out in the open! _He chirped as he grasped onto the steering wheel again.

The police car rumbled._So? _ He asked, shuddering again at the sensation of the little Decepticon's metallic claws tapping about on his seats. _Must you constantly move? Stop moving or I'll eject you from my cab. _Barricade demanded as he was growing tired of the unintentional torment his partner was giving him.

Frenzy rolled his pale blue optics in a very human-like fashion and slumped down in the driver's seat. He knew very well that they couldn't afford to get mixed up with the Autobots again. Not without back up, and Primus knows that they had none. Starscream, being the slagging piece of scrapmetal that he was, had fled from the final battle and hasn't been seen since. With all that knowledge, the little hacker only wanted to see what the Autobot and his human charge were up to. _Just a little-little peek? _ He clicked carefully, not wanting to anger his partner anymore than he already had.

Barricade shifted on his suspension in exasperation. _No. There is no point in just looking. If we are spotted, that youngling will most likely go on the offensive. We do not have the resources to get repairs anymore._

Frenzy sat up and held the steering wheel for the third time, a bit lighter this time. _Let's go see-see! _ He insisted, his tone a little more demanding and quiet.

Barricade was about to respond with 'no' again, but was stopped short by a sudden scrape along the inside of the steering wheel. He made a light chirp sound similar to the sounds Frenzy makes to himself and then defensively spun his wheel to get the offending claws away.

_Don't be so-so difficult! _ Frenzy said, pleased that his assumptions about the placement of certain sensors had been correct. He held the spinning wheel tightly and added,_ Just go-go and see what they're doing. It shouldn't take th-that long. _Slowly as he spoke, he'd been trailing his teasing claws along the steering wheel, detecting every miniscule shiver that the larger Decepticon had been trying to hold back. There was very little that Barricade could hide from him. Frenzy smirked as he felt the cab heat up considerably and slowed his movements, clicking and giggling all the while.

It was clear to Barricade that Frenzy's touches had been intentional, and was clearly not going to stop unless Barricade did what was requested. But Barricade had no desire to allow the little hacker to get his way, no matter what the little claws made him feel. His engine roared and he drove backwards, knocking Frenzy into the steering wheel. Then, pulling forward and whipped into a sharp turn causing Frenzy to fly across the cab with a screech and shoot out the hastily opened side door.

Tumbling in the snow, Frenzy shouted, _I was-was joking! Only jo-joking!_ He realized that he'd pushed his partner a little far and could potentially be left in the snow.

The police car didn't answer and moved threateningly towards the road leading around the lake. _'Oh…that little fragging hacker…' _he thought, feeling his coolant systems kicking in. To aid them, he opened his windows a bit, letting steam out. _'I'm… I'm wasting energy doing this…' _Barricade said, closing his windows and shifting back into a comfortable position on his suspension once more. Feeling the snowflakes fall onto his roof and hood was almost soothing to the heat he'd been feeling only moments earlier. Maybe they would go check out what the youngling and his human were up to. Maybe, after he cooled down and wasn't so angry.

Frenzy stood up and started to run towards his partner, hoping he would allow him to get back into the warmth of his cab. He made it to the passenger side and tapped the door. The only response given was the sudden smack of the door as it flew open for the sole purpose of smacking him. Back down into the snow he tumbled, knowing that he deserved it. Upon hearing the door shut and the locks click down, Frenzy knew he wasn't getting into the cab anytime soon.

…

Quickly running into the Autobot Base, Optimus entered the emergency lockdown code on the doors, shutting the two opposing Autobots outside. His whole frame was dripping wet from all the snow that had been pelting him, and his internal systems revved wildly. It had been centuries since he'd lost himself in an activity that had no real purpose other than entertainment like he had. His comrades had suddenly turned the three-sided war into two when they ganged up and nearly buried their leader with snow.

Clearly out matched, Optimus retreated to the base for safety, where he sat laughing harder than his memory circuits could recall. Ironhide and Ratchet were pounding on the door, demanding entrance, but the leader ignored them, know that they had an especially large snowball waiting for him on the other side of the door.

'_They'll override the lockdown eventually.'_ He thought with a smirk. _'Ratchet won't let Ironhide blast the door down anyways…'_

Returning to his office after drying off a bit, he took his seat before the screens and did a scan for any activity. Nothing. No surprise. He focused back on the ice where Bumblebee and Sam were still skating. A small smile of pride made its way across Optimus' faceplate as he realized that the young scout had begun to get the hang of maneuvering on the ice in a similar manner as his human companion.

However, his happiness was cut short when he noticed two very familiar and unfriendly energy signatures nearby the two on the ice.

…

Bumblebee had slowly been getting the hang of this ice skating thing. Sure, he'd fallen numerous times and had nearly crushed Sam in the process of those falls thirteen times, but he was finding it easier each time he got back up.

"Okay Bee, let's try it again." Sam said, skating a few feet behind his Autobot guardian. All they had been doing for the past hour and a half was simply skating from one end of the section of lake they were on to the other, but even that was proving to be an adventure.

Getting ready to go again, Bumblebee switched on his radio. _'Ice, ice, baby!'_ Then he pushed off the bank with one foot, gliding across the ice with ease.

Sam followed at a distance, taking Bumblebee's unsteady balance into mind with every move. Hearing the song Bumblebee was playing made Sam laugh. "Good one Bee!" he shouted.

Hearing Sam's praise made the Autobot turn up the volume. He began to do a little dance while he was skating along, raising his arms up and down as the singer sang _'Ice ice, baby!'_ and swaying with the beat without falling over.

Sam had to stop skating to sit down and laugh at the sight before him. "What are you doing?" he shouted as he laughed. But the Autobot was too preoccupied with his dancing to hear Sam. Sam shook his head and continued to laugh. "You're ridiculous sometimes Bee."

As Bumblebee shifted his weight to turn around and make his way back to Sam, a static hiss crackled through his audio processors, causing him to jolt back and nearly lose his balance.

_This is Optimus Prime to Bumblebee. Bumblebee, respond. _ Came Optimus' commanding voice.

Bumblebee thrust his arms out before him for balance and spread his legs wide. Not only was it surprising to be getting a message from his leader, but in Cybertronian. Optimus hadn't used their native language since they'd landed on Earth. Something about fully embracing the new planet's culture or something, Bumblebee couldn't quite recall. Something must be happening if Optimus was using Cybertronian. He did sound rather frantic.

_This is Bumblebee, responding. What's up?_ Bumblebee asked, hoping nothing too serious was going on. He glanced down at his human friend who'd skated over to listen to what was happening.

_Bumblebee, our satellites have detected Barricade and Frenzy in the vicinity you and Sam are currently in._ Optimus said.

Bumblebee's feet gave way beneath him and he crashed to the ice below, almost landing on Sam again. Thankfully Sam had seen Bumblebee's balance falter and managed to slide out of the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Did that turn out okay? Wow, that was kinda long. I hope I didn't butcher anyone's personality too badly! I'm seriously hesitant about putting the other Autobots in this fanfic… 

I'm sorry I didn't update earlier! I was going to put up what I had earlier, but my muse suddenly shoved the snowball fight back into my mind and I absolutely had to write it. Thanks again Jillian Jiggs!

Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Reviews fuel my creative systems!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: PostMovie2007 Snow has begun to fall

**Summary: ** PostMovie2007 Snow has begun to fall. What joys will the season of winter bring?

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: ** Open for interpretation.

**Warnings: **Same as before. I'm still fairly new to Transformers, so don't hate me if things are a little off.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

I would like to thank all of the amazing reviews! They make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, which is good considering how cold and snowy it is where I live.

I'm also so sorry it took me like, a million years to update this.

"Words." speech

'_Words.' _ thoughts or lyrics

_Words. _ Cybertronian

3333

_Bumblebee, our satellites have detected Barricade and Frenzy in the vicinity you and Sam are currently in._ Optimus said.

Bumblebee's feet gave way beneath him and he crashed to the ice below, almost landing on Sam again. Thankfully Sam had seen Bumblebee's balance falter and managed to slide out of the way.

_Are you serious?! _ Bumblebee asked, frantically looking around the area from his seated spot on the ice.

"What? What's going on?" Sam asked, not understanding what was being said. He slid over to Bumblebee, grasping onto one of his giant metal feet for balance.

"Optimus has located Barricade and Frenzy in this area." Bumblebee said, his optics narrowing as he scanned the area.

Sam's eyes widened and his grip tightened nervously on his guardian's foot. "They wouldn't attack us would they?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Barricade's had his aft handed to him by me already…"

Optimus interrupted his lieutenant over the comlink, _Not to mention that he knows he has no back up if the rest of us step in. If he had Starscream, then it would be a possibility, but clearly that particular Seeker is not here._

Bumblebee suddenly chirped in surprise, hastily leaned forward and scooped Sam up into one hand, drawing him protectively to his chest. "I found them." He growled, his faceplate guard dropping into place. He lifted his right arm as it shifted to reveal his cannon, which began to whir to life.

_Do not fire, Bumblebee! _The Autobot leader commanded loudly. Even Sam heard it, though to him it sounded like a series of loud chirps, clicks, and random gibberish.

"I've got a clear shot! I won't miss!" Bumblebee insisted, the whirring of his cannon growing louder.

_You will not fire at them!_ Optimus said. _Lower your cannon._

Bumblebee did not respond to the command. He held his cannon forward, glaring at the distant Decepticons.

_Bumblebee! Lower your weapon! _Optimus commanded sharply.

Reluctantly, the young scout lowered his cannon and allowed it to power down. "Yes sir." He grumbled.

_I will be sending Ratchet to check on the situation. You will stay where you are until I contact you again._ _Optimus out._ The radio transmission was then cut.

Sam squirmed in his guardian's protective grasp. He could tell from the hisses coming from Bumblebee's vents that whatever Optimus had ordered was not what Bumblebee wanted to do. "Hey, Bee? You can put me down now."

"I'd much rather hold onto you right now, Sam. The Decepticons are right over there." He said irritably, carefully standing up on the slick icy surface.

"You're sort of crushing me buddy." Sam said, trying to push the massive hands apart and away from his torso.

The golden Autobot didn't let go. "We have to stay here until Optimus calls me again." Bumblebee then released Sam without a word and slid away from him angrily. Sam was about to ask him if he was okay, but Bumblebee's radio answered that question before he could answer.

'_Uncle Sam taught him to shoot_

_Maybe a little too well_

_Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet_

_He hit the stage so full of rage_

And let the whole world know it'

Sam shook his head as Bumblebee skated angrily about the lake, his vents hissing as hot air shot out. _'It's probably a good thing that Bee isn't attacking them out here. It could cause attention and what not that we don't really need right now. Plus, who knows how the ice would hold up if more than one giant robot were out here.' _ He thought as he hesitantly skated behind his angered guardian.

_What's wr-wrong with the youngling? _ Frenzy asked as Bumblebee skated angrily about. His partner was still not letting him into the cab.

Barricade groaned and replied, _I don't know. I'm guessing that he spotted us. His cannons were charging, but then he powered them down. Prime and the others have probably detected us here._

Frenzy chirruped and frantically pounded Barricade's passenger door. _Let me in-in then! They could be com-coming!_ He shouted.

Slowly and calmly, the police car opened his door and reluctantly allowed the little hacker back into his cab. _If you touch anything you don't need to in there, you'll be back out there to fend for yourself, got that you little slagger?_

Frenzy nodded and closed the door.

"Optimus is being such a coward, hiding out in the base. And locking us out no less!" Ironhide complained, pounding on the base door.

Ratchet groaned and grabbed onto Ironhide's massive arm. "Stop pounding on the door or you'll break it down!"

"I will do no such thing! I'll just make a new entrance that will require some repairs!" he said, stepping back and spinning his enormous cannons into place as they revved up to blast through the door.

Just as Ratchet was about to yell at the weapon's specialist when Optimus' voice suddenly sprang into his comlink. '_Optimus Prime to Ratchet. Ratchet respond.' _

'This is Ratchet responding. I hope you know Ironhide is planning on blasting down the door now because of…'

'Ratchet, I need you to go and find where Bumblebee and Sam are. Barricade and Frenzy are in that same area and they could be planning to attack.' Optimus said, interrupting the medic.

Forgetting his comrade banging on the door, Ratchet said, 'Will do, sir. Please send me the coordinates and I'll get there as fast I can.' He didn't want Bumblebee to get into another fight with that ruthless Decepticon again. The gashes that monster's weapon could cause were very painful and quite tedious to repair, and he did not want to have to do that again.

'Thank you, Ratchet. Oh, and do not tell Ironhide. He'll just cause more problems for us at the moment.' Optimus added quickly. 'Though Barricade and Frenzy are there, I highly doubt that they'll do anything. I need you to just confirm that they will remain where they are and not attack Bumblebee or Sam. Ironhide will just start a fight, and we do not need that right now.'

Glancing over at the weapons specialist who was still revving his cannons, Ratchet asked, 'How am I going to leave with this trigger-happy fool out here? He'll ask me where I'm going and you know that I'm no good at lying on the spot.'

Optimus sighed over the comlink and said, 'I'll just have to come out there and deal with him. Once I exit the base, you just tell him that you were going off to see Mikaela or something.'

Ratchet nodded and said, 'Will do sir. Ratchet out.' And then he ended the transmission. Quickly, he transformed and began to pull away from the base in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Ironhide shouted.

"I am going to see Mikaela. She said that she needed some assistance on her new truck. Something about it's fuel lines. I'll be back soon." Ratchet lied as he sped up and turned down the road.

Ironhide quirked an optic ridge in suspicion, but then looked to hear the base's door open up. An evil and daring smirk crept across his faceplate as Optimus stepped out hesitantly into the yard.

3333

**Author's Notes: **I am so so so so so so SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update this. Thank you for beings so amazingly patient. I have honestly lost some interest in writing this fanfic. This chapter was rushed and very irritating to write out since real life kept interrupting me.

I should probably let you know that I had distractions (Transformers Animated is now my love) and have sort of forgotten how to write the movie version of the Transformers. I will probably take a while to update this again. The snow has practically melted in my state…so my motivation has left along with it. I will finish this fanfic…but it will take some time.

Reviews are love! Please do it.


End file.
